Divergent High
by TheDemigodShadowhunters46
Summary: Hi...this is Divergent High, and you get to see what life's like without the factions. The group is just normal teenagers in prison...I mean high school. I'm new a writing so I'm probably bad at it but tell me what you think. I'm terrible at summaries so...umm...yeah :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, so I don't own Divergent, but I wish I did **

**Chapter one:**

Tris's POV

My name is Beatrice Prior and I'm a new student at Divergent High. My family and I moved to Chicago about a week ago. It's in the middle of the school year so everyone is used to how things work, but I don't. That means I'm gonna be the new girl and by new girl I mean the freak that no one likes. I've always been different from everyone, I've either been too shy, or too athletic, or too smart, or too weird. Although all that keeps playing over and over in my head, this time I've decided that since this is a new school, I'm going to be a new Beatrice. Maybe a Beatrice that everone will like.

xXx

I'm walking down the hall of my new school and as usual, everyone is looking at me like I'm a freak from a circus. I get to my locker and have no trouble opening it. The thing I have trouble with is this girl and a guy staring at me from across the hall. The looks really nice and friendly, and so does the guy, even though he looks strong and is built like an ox. The girl walks up to me with the guy on heels. "Hi there, I'm Christina and this is Will, what's your name?" she asks. " B-Beatrice" I stutter out. "Cool but can I call you Tris for short?" "Sure" I say shyly. " So you must be the new girl, and since it's your first day, Will and I will be your new friends, won't we Will?" " Absolutely" he says with a smile. " Let's see your scedule. Okay you have English first, so do me and Will!" she says excitedly. We go back the way I came and stop at the first doorway, which isn't far from from my locker. " , she's probably one of the best teachers you'll have, she's really funny, jokes around with the students, and lets us do a lot of things other teaches wouldn't" Christina says with a small smile on her face.

Tobias's POV

I'm talking to my friends, Zeke, Uriah, and Edward, when Christina and Will walk in with the prettiest girls. She has gorgeous curly blonde hair, beautiful green eyes, and a flawless body. She's so beautiful that I forgot that I was talking to the guys. The ask me what I'm looking at and I take my hands and guide their faces so she's in their view. As soon as they spot her, their mouths drop and their eyes widen. They turn back to me. "She's so..." Zeke says before I cut him off and say "I know". "And them..." Edward says with a look of awe but I cut him off too and say " Eyes? I know!" "Damn, she's fine" says Uriah with a huge grin. Just as he says that, his girlfriend Marlene walks over. " Whose fine?!" she asks with a stern voice and a glare. " No one,baby you know you're the only girl I love" Uriah says to Marlene with a cowardice looking smile. "Who are talking about Uriah?! you better tell me before I beat your ass!" She says with no mercy on her face at all. Just then the bell rings and Ms. Henry walks in. "Saved by the bell" says Zeke with a grin on his face. After my friends go sit down, Ms. Henry walks up with the new girl, and stops at the seat beside me. "This will be your seat, sweetheart" Ms. Henry says with a smile. "Beatrice this is Tobias Eaton...Tobias this is Beatrice Prior. Tobias you will help her get through this class" Beatrice, what an awesome name for an awesome looking girl. She sits down and I can't help but to watch her. She looks over at me. OMG SHE LOOKED AT ME! I mean she looked at me, that's cool. " Um I would like it if you could call me Tris. Christina gave me that nickname and I like it" she says with a smile. "Ofcourse I can, Tris sounds really cool. And..ah... I like it when people call me Four" I say smoothly. "Four? Like the number?" she asks with an eyebrow raised. " Yeah I've had that nickname since I was young" I say. She nods and smiles, then turns around and talks to Christina. All I can think about for the rest of the class is how beautiful she is, and how I could make her my girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, but Veronica Roth does, that lucky goose**

**Chapter** **Two: **

**Tris's POV**

I'm walking out of class when the guy Ms. Henry introduced me to, walks up to me. "hey Tris" he says. I want to call him by the nickname he told me to but I forgot it, I think it's a number. Three? Eight? I think for another second then remember it's four. "hey Four" I say casually. "so what class do you have next?" he asked. I quickly whip out the piece of paper with my scedule on it. " History with Mr. Ridpath" I say hoping he has that class next. "Awesome! I'm in that class next too, come on follow me". he says with a little too much athusium than he should. It makes me wonder why. He starts walking over when I notice Cristina and Will at the locker next to mine. "hey can I go talk to Christina and Will for a minute?" I ask him. "sure, I'll be at locker number Four". He says and then walks away.

**xXx**

As I approach Christina she sees me and walks up to me. "hey Tris, what class do you have next?" she asks, probably hoping she's in it. "History with Mr. Ridpath" I say. Her eyes widen for a second and her mouth goes into a small smile. She looks at Will and he does the same. "what? what's wrong with that class?" I ask curiously. With the looks she was giving I think it's something bad. "that class is like Hell, it has the _boys _in it" she says and I'm not really upset about it, I mean a guy is good to have in High School. Even if it's full of boys, one of them boys is Tobias and he's really cool, if you get what I mean by cool. "what's wrong with boys?" I ask clearly confused. "the boys in that class aren't just regular boys, they're sporty, trouble making, party boys." she says and I finally see why she was warning me. I wonder if Tobias is a sporty, trouble making, party boy. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find out. I walk down to locker number four, and there's Tobias, waiting for me like he said he would. I give him a nod to say lets go and we head up stairs to history.

**Tobias's POV**

Tris and I are walking up stairs and as soon as we turn the corner we hear whoops and yells. I automatically know it's from my class, and sometimes I'm one of the one's making noise. We walk into the class and it's crazy in there. Edward is playing the song "gas pedal" and Zeke and Uriah are standing on the desk dancng around. Marlene walks in and starts moving her head to the beat. Uriah hops down and walks up to his girl. He grabs her hand and twirls her, then he picks her up in his arms and they kiss for a minute. I also notice that Shauna is on a desk too. Shauna is Zeke's girlfriend, they've been dating since eighth grade and we are in eleventh now. Shauna hops down and runs up to me and Tris. "hi I'm Shauna, you must be Tris". she says to Tris. "yup that's me, how do you know my name?" she asks. "well rumors spread pretty fast in this school, but don't worry the one about you isn't bad at all" Shauna says reasurringly to Tris. Shauna walks off and starts dancing with Zeke again.

**xXx**

"well this is history class" I say to Tris. "yeah it seems interresting and fun, I can't wait to do all this stuff with you guys" she says and I get excited, because I thought this would be too much for her, but it's not and that's awesome. "when our spy in the hall, Al, sees Mr. Ridpath coming everyone stops what they're doing, turns off the music, sits down and acts like it didn't happen" she laughs a little bit at this. , which makes me laugh a little too. "when he comes everyone mellows down a little, it's really funny" Just as I say that he walks in and I realize that everyone is sitting, staring at me and Tris in the middle of the room. Tris and I both start blushing and go to our seats.

**Author notes: Umm...I hope you liked it, and you might be wondering where I'm getting these teachers and classes, so they are my teachers and my classes. And yes the whole party thing in Mr. Ridpath's room is somewhat true, I just made it crazier, but yeah one time when Mr. Ridpath left the room, this girl gets up with her phone and turns the "gas pedal" song on and starts dancing, it was really funny.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, but it would be nice to**

**Chapter Three:**

**Tris's POV**

*A month later*

I'm settled in at school and I also have some new friends, but I also have some new enemies. One of them is Peter Hayes. He's this big and popular football jocke and he always picks on the teens like me. One day he really stepped over the line of bullying, it was the day Tobias was absent. Peter came up to me and pushed me up against my locker and said

"Hey new girl, lets see how big you are"

. I squirmed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he had a tight grip on my waist and he was standing over me. I was thrashing around and then I heard a familar voice. Uriah's voice. He was walking down the hall and when he say me and Peter, he started yelling at Peter and running down the hall. Uriah came up and hit Peter in the throat, in the nose, and in the didn't do a lot of damage but it was enough to tell him to stay away.

**xXx **

It's 2:00 in the morning when I hear something hit my window. I get up and look out, there's a dark blob on the ground.

"Tris come here, I have to tell you something" the person says.

The deepness yet softness of the voice, is the voice I want to hear. Tobias's voice.

"Tobias? What are you doing here?" I ask him in a confused tone.

"Just come on and I'll show you".

I'm scared to go but I trust Tobias. I hop out of my window and Tobias catches me. We start walking and eventually get to the school. The school? what would he possibly be doing here. When we get there it's dark but he keeps finally get to a room behind the opens the door and walks inside. The room is empty except a ladder in the middle that leads up. He starts climbing and beckons me to come too. When we come out at the top, I'm staring at the stars shining down s pacing around. I'm getting tired of just waiting.

"What are we doing here? Isn't it bad enough that we come here during the day, why do we have to be here at night?" I ask impatiently.

He walks around for a few more minutes than approaches me. He's standing so close to me that I'm breathing the same air he is.

"Tris, there's something I need to tell you." he says quietly.

I nod my head telling him to go on.

"The first day that I saw you, I knew you were different, but in the best ways possibly. You're insanely beautiful and really smart, you aren't like the other girls that have thrown themselves at me, you're kind and caring and have a huge heart, and when I'm around you my heart beats faster than it should. I feel like I can be myself around you, I actually have been ever since you came. There's something about you that's just calming and you bring out the best in me".

I'm blushing and my eyes are filled with tears.

"Tobias..." I say weakly.

"Beatrice Prior, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" He ask with pleading eyes, hoping that I have the same feelings for him.

Luckly for him, I do.

"hmm...let me think about it". I say with a smile.

I walk over and stand up on the ledge and start walking around.

"Tobias, I'm sorry but..." he is in tears now.

"Who am I kidding, of course I'll be your girlfriend" I say confidently.

He looks at me and smile, then comes and swoops me off my feet and looks into my eyes. Then he leans in and kissses me. I've kissed a couple guys before but none of them felt as magically as kissing Tobias.

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter has only one POV, I'm just busy and have things on my mind, but I hope you liked it. There's more Fourtris to come ;) Review please. **


	4. Author's Notes

**Author's note: **

**Hey, fellow book fans. I'm sorry I haven't updated **_**Divergent High**_**, I've just been busy and I've ran out of ideas. So I think I'm going to drop this story and think of a new one. But I don't know which fandom to choose, so I'm asking you guys to help. Here is the list I need help choosing from: All the percy Jackson and the olympians books, All the Hero's of olympus books, Divergent Trilogy, and the Hunger Games Trilogy. So please help me choose, and I kinda don't want to another Divergent one for a little while, and if you help me decide I also need ideas. **

**P.S. I'm now reading The Fault In Our Stars, and I hope it's really good **


	5. Chapter 4

** Warning: If you haven't read The Fault in Our stars, do NOT read my author's note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent but Veronica Roth does...I'm so jelly of her**

**Chapter Four:**

**Tris POV**

It's in the middle of April now and It's been a month since Tobias and I have started dating. It's nice dating Tobias, he's sweet, protective, funny, and he cares a lot. We've done a lot together. Like one time we went to Busch gardens and Tobias is scared of heights so everytime we went on a rollar coaster, he would hold my hand and squeeze it tight. It was nice to know that I would help him with his fear but it also really hurt my hand because Four is strong and has a good grip. That was just one date we went on, the other ones were either movie dates or dinner dates. One time after a movie, we went back to his house and we started making out and while we were kissing he lead me to his room, and well you get what he was trying to do. I mean I really want to _do it _with him but I'm scared to, I have always been scared of intamcy and it's weird and it made that night really awkward, because we were about to do it and I said I couldn't do this and then I left. But other than that Tobias and I have been great.

**Four's POV**

So next month is Prom and I'm planning on asking Tris but I'm scared to. I'm in my room trying to think of how to ask her, when I hear a car horn sound off. I look out my window and see an old beat up black pick up truck. Zeke's truck. I wonder what he's doing here, he's supposed to be at the beach with Shauna for spring break. I run out the door to meet him as he gets out his truck. He sees me and he usually has that 'Zeke smile' which is a half a smirk but he doesn't have that, he has a look of seriousness and pain. When he gets out he just stands there leaning on the side of the truck. I walk over to him.

"Get in the truck, we're gonna go to the shooting range and talk" he finally says. We rode there in silence, when we got there we got our guns, set up our targets, and started shooting. I stop a minute to go get a drink and some fries. When I come back he's sitting down at the table on the phone. He gets off the phone and he has a tear streak from where one fell down his cheek.

"Me and Shauna have been talking and she told me something that nearly killed me". he says then he pauses for a minute.

"She said that her dad doesn't want her dating me, and that if she continues dating me, he would lock her in the basement" he says, his eyes on the floor.

"You know he would never do that to her".

"yes he would, you don't know her dad like I do".

"what do you mean it's not like he's your dad" he freezes for a minute and it look s like he's thinking if he should tell me something.

"her dad...her dad used to date my mother when I was really young. He would yell and cuss and hit my mother, and he would hurt me and everyday he would come home from work when my mom wasn't there and he would beat me with his belt" he said as tears come running down his cheeks.

"her dad used to abuse her when she was really young, but Shauna's mom found out and divorced him. Now Shauna only goes to him every other weekend, but in my opinion that's still too much" he continued on.

"so is that what you meant when you said you and Shauna were really close?" I ask finally fitting the pieces to the puzzle in.

"yeah and I really love Shauna but I don't want to see her get hurt just because of me, and she kept on telling me 'no no no don't do this i'll be fine', but no she wouldn't, so I didn't really break up with her, I just told her we should take a break until she doesn't have to see him". he said with the most painful expression.

"when can she stop seeing him?".

"this summer, and I know it's not that far away but I don't know if I can live two months without my Shauna" he says, and I know how he feels, I wouldn't be able to live two months without my girlfriend either.

"well I'm your best friend so I guess it's my job to cheer you up" he looks up at me with a small smile.

"you still have me, Tris, Uriah,Marlene, Will, and Christina and we will always be there for you, and just because you and Shauna have to take a break from dating, you two can just be friends until this summer" I say reassuringly

"yeah I guess, I mean if we're just friends we could flirt with each other and still talk, and being friends is better than nothing" he has a small smile again and this time it stays.

"so now that we are over this depressing shit, can we go get all our friends and go to swaders and a movie? maybe that'll cheer you up" I say trying to make that smile bigger.

"yeah, why not" he says and then we start walking out.

"hey Four do you think Shauna can come" he says in a little baby voice.

"yeah but we have to say she's going with the girls and you won't be there"

"wait what do you mean I won't be there, am I not invited or something?" he says and I don't think he's joking, good god he's stupid.

"I mean we have to say you won't be there but you really will be" I say and he thinks for a minute

"ohhhh, that makes sense" he says

"you are such a dumbass Zeke" I say with a grin.

"well you're a dumbass for being friends with a dumbass, so who's the dumbass now?" he says trying to out smart me.

"still you, but you have another dumbass with you this time" I say and he makes a straight face. And then we both start laughing. When we get to the truck we call our friends and we make plans to meet them at Swaders in an hour. So me and Zeke go back to my house, take our showers and then play Call Of Duty.

**Author's notes: sorry this chapter is kinda long, I'm just making up for lost writing, see what I did there, instead of lost time I said lost writing, hahaha...yeah I'm not funny. Anyways please leave nice reviews and check out my other story _The Daughter of the Demigod Heros. _**

**I'm almost done with The Fault in our Stars and I love it and It's awesome and It's also kinda sad and I found out that Augustus dies and I haven't read that part yet so it killed me (I'm a ghost spirit that Nico Di Angelo raised from the dead with McDonalds, yeah that's right my master is sexy so be jealous) but anyways so yeah umm I have nothing else to say so bye my little Dauntless Demigods **


	6. authors note

**Author's note:**

Okay so I think I'm just gonna give up on this story. Sorry guys but I think I have a better story based on the Mortal Instruments: City of Bones. And I'm just out of ideas of what to do next in this story. So please don't hate me for giving up on these stories. Besides there's gonna be plenty more stories in the future.

Oh and instead of calling my readers Dauntless Demigods, I'm gonna call you guys my little shadowhunters, because I'm obsessed with the mortal instruments now, even though I still have to read city of ashes and the rest of the series. I hope you understand about this, my new story will be out soon.


	7. chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own Divergent, I never have, I never will **

**Surprise! Divergent High is here to stay! Yay! enjoy reading**

**Chapter five:**

**Tris POV**

I'm in my room talking to Christina. She and I just got back from shopping, she takes me everywhere. We went to American Eagle, Aeropostal, Forever 21, JCpenny, Khols, Hot topic and Spencer's (after I begged her to go), we even went to Wal-Mart one of the most ghetto place I've ever been to. She takes like an hour in each store. She says "I have to make sure everything is perfect before I put out money for it", that's her reply when I ask why she has to try almost everything in the store on. Which it makes sense but she tries on almost everything with flowers, glitter, or lace on it and it's too much for me. When we got back we unpacked everything I got, took showers, and just hung out. I was sitting on my waiting for Christina to get back with drinks, when her phone vibrates. She got a text from Zeke.

"Zeke texted you" I say as she walks back in the room and hands me my drink.

"He's probably just playing a prank or something" she says as she plops down on the bed.

"yeah probably" I say casually, thinking of all the times Zeke has played pranks on us.

"So have you and Tobias...lets say gotten to second base yet?" she asks with a grin

"well to me second base is kissing, third base is _it_, and home is..well me being pregnant"I say awkwardly.

"oh well then have you made it to third base yet" she says with a smirk.

"Almost but I got out" I say still on the baseball theme.

"well..." she was about to something but got cut off by my phone ringing. It said Tobias is calling me.

"Speaking of the little devil...hold up let me see what he wants"

"Hello?"

"Hey baby"

"what's up, why did you call me"

"Zeke and I are wondering if you and Christina want to go to Swaders in about 30 minutes"

"okay"

"so do you want to come"

"yeah we'd love to come"

"Awesome!"

"so who's going?"

"Umm well me, Zeke, you, Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene"

"oh why can't Shauna come?"

"She's at the beach, and she's also on time out from Zeke."

"oh well that's not good"

"yeah so Zeke's the loner tonight"

"HEY!" I hear in the background, and I know it's Zeke.

"okay well thanks for inviting us, see you there"

"Great! I love you"

"Love you too, bye" I hang up with a smile on my face.

"so what did he want?"

"he wanted to know if we want to go to Swaders in like 30 minutes"

"Oh yay!...Is Will going?"

"yes,yes he is" I say bluntly knowing she's about to scream.

"YESSSS! I can't wait" At that we both go through my make up and clothes. By the time we are done, I am wearing: dark jeggings, my new black batman shirt, my grey hightop converse, my All Time Low band bracelet, with smokey eye makeup, and my hair is straightened. In my opinion I look pretty bad ass. Christina is wearing: dark jeggings,a purple floral crop top shirt with a white tank top under it, her brown combat boots, her regular nude/brown eye makeup with red lipstick, and her hair is curled. So we both look like a couple of bad ass teenage girl.

**Tobias POV**

I'm in my room with Zeke, and Uriah. And I think I just heard Will pull up. I'm still thinking of ways I could ask Tris to prom, so I think I'm gonna ask the guys for advice. The three of us head into the dining room/eat in kitchen area, while we wait for Will to come in. We sit there for what seems like forever until he comes in.

"Will what were you doing out there? could you not find the door?" says Uriah with a smile.

"I've been here before of course I know where the door is, okay I was talking to Christina" Will says in defense. There's an awkward silence, and I can tell everyone is thinking about their girl.

"So I've been thinking of how I'm gonna ask Tris to prom but I just don't know" I say breaking the silence.

"You should just come right out and ask her, that'll show Tris you're a brave man" says Uriah

"...I asked Christina to prom using something she loves...shopping. I got a bunch of shopping bags she had and painted '_prom?'_ on them...it was a clever idea in my opinion." he says and that is something Christina would love. Maybe Tris would like that.

"Well that's a great idea but Tobias can't use that, I mean Tris isn't really a shopping fanatic...I took Marlene out to dinner at a Mexican restaurant and I had the mariachi band come and play 'da da da da- da da da da..will you go to prom with me?' because our first date was at a Mexican restaurant." says Uriah.

"that's a clever idea but Tris isn't the biggest fan of mexican food". I say, thinking of the time when I took her to a mexican restaurant and she barely touched her food.

"Maybe you should do something that has to do with her interest...what does she like,whose who favorite band, what's something she wants" says Zeke to me.

"When I asked Shauna, I got 5 of these small colorful blankets and I spray painted 'P' 'R' 'O' 'M' '?' on them, put them on a rope and put it over the side of her horse blackjack. She loved it, and it was something in her interest, because she's already told me her horses are her life so I just used that." stats Zeke. That's a cute idea.

"So yet again what are her interest or something she wants?" Zeke asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"Umm well she long-boards so I could buy her one and paint _prom? _on it...and she's been telling me for the past couple months that before she came here, she had to give up her dog because of the moving, so maybe I could get her a puppy and put _prom?_ on a dog bone or a toy ball or something..." I say and I'm thinking I like the puppy idea.

"Those are good but you should do the dog one, that would mean more to her" says Zeke and now I definitely know I'm getting her a puppy.

"okay but what kind?.." ask Will.

"Well her old dog was a pitbull and she isn't allowed to have one in her current house...so she's been saying she wants a border collie puppy" I say answering Will's question.

"okay so you know that but what about money?" ask Uriah.

"I have a secret stash somewhere and belive me, it's enough for like three puppies so we got the money situation covered" I say, thinking of the secret 3,000 dollar stash under the floor board, under the rug, that's under a box old comics, under my bed, I'm pretty sure no ones gonna know where that is.

"okay so it's settled, Tris is getting probably the most rememberable way to get asked to Prom." says Zeke. I'm just glad I know what I'm doing for her because I literally had no clue what to do about it. We finish that subject and I look at my phone. It's 6:50, ten minutes before we're supposed to be at Swader's. So the four of us get in my truck and head over there.


End file.
